Sunset Love
by Chibi Nightcrawler
Summary: One shot KurOroro romance story. Yeah, I know it sucks. Bear with me here.


Sunset Love

By Chibi Nightcrawler

Author's notes and Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men....or Ororo (wow, that's a lot of o's and r's....O__o)...........or Nightcrawler............wait a sec.....I DON'T?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffle* THIS SUCKS!! Well, anyway, enjoy the story, y'all! If a sentence is italicized, then it's a thought. Or a series of thoughts. Just wanted to mention that. On with the story!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kurt Wagner sat at his favorite spot near the lake. He sat under a willow tree, which had gone into full bloom and had started to shed its petals. He watched as a gentle breeze came and carried them until they finally fell to the lush green grass. One traveling petal moved his gaze to the sunset.   
  
_What a beautiful sunset.....but of course, it is not as beautiful as the Lady Ororo,_ he thought to himself. He had never met someone so kind and sincere as her.  
  
_She was not afraid of my frightening appearance,_ he mused. _She even said that my scars were beautiful. I told her that there was one scar for every sin, which I have quite a few. Is it a sin to love this woman the way I do? Me, a horrifying demon, loving such a gentle, caring goddess as her? If only I knew if this was a sin or if it was meant to be....If only I knew how she feels about me.......If only, if only....._  
  
Kurt got out his pocket knife, poised to carve another angelic symbol on his arm for the terrible sin of lusting after a woman. The knife almost got to his skin as he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around to see Ororo jogging towards him carrying a basket.  
  
" Hello, Kurt! I've been looking for you," she said when she finally reached him. She was flustered and took a moment to catch her breath. She sat down beside him. "I just wanted to spend some time with you." She smiled. "Oh, would you look at that sunset....."  
  
As she took in the horizon, he glanced over at her. She must have really wanted to see him. Her soft, white hair was slightly tussled and her mahogany- colored face was flushed from exhaustion. She broke the silence.  
  
" Something's wrong, isn't it?"  
  
Kurt froze on the spot. He realized that he hadn't put away his pocket knife. She was looking at the knife with a concerned look.   
  
" You were going to make another scar, weren't you?"  
  
Silence from Kurt. She knew that he believed that he had committed a sin.   
  
" Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Kurt shook his head.  
  
" All right then. I brought some muffins with me, if you'd like to share them." She reached into the basket and took out a lemon poppy-seed muffin. She held it out to Kurt.   
  
" Danke, mein lieber Freund," He said with a small, but genuine smile. He took the muffin gingerly from her and they ate in silence. The tension in the air was getting thicker by the minute. Kurt couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
" I think zat I am ready to talk about it now," he said with his heavy German accent. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what to say. He sighed. Well, here goes nothing.   
  
" You see, Ororo, I am not sure if I have committed a sin. I am not sure if the love I feel is a sin or--"  
  
" What did you say?" Ororo cut him off. "Did you say..........love?"  
  
Kurt was embarrassed. His cheeks were a dark indigo from blushing. "Y-y-yes."  
  
Ororo was blushing madly also. It looked as if she also had something to hide. "Well, I guess if the love is pure and not sinful, then I guess it's not a sin," she said with a nervous tone, as if Kurt had just found out her deepest, darkest secret. Now it was Kurt's turn to say, "Zhere's something wrong, isn't zhere?"  
  
Ororo looked at him with a nervous expression.   
  
" Do you vant to talk about it?"  
  
" ........................................................you first."  
  
" Vell......if it is not a sin........I have to admit zat.........I love you, Ororo," Kurt said with caution. He became interested in a blade of grass on the ground. He could not meet her eyes after what he had just said.   
  
" Kurt, I--" She struggled to finish her sentence. Kurt looked up at her, expecting to see a face full of disgust and hatred. Her face was, instead, very calm and relieved. "Kurt, I--I love you too. I just didn't want to be the one to say it first because I thought that you'd reject me...."  
  
Kurt lifted her chin so that her brown eyes could meet his gold ones. "Ororo, I would never hurt you intentionally. Or unintentionally, for zat matter. Ich liebe dich Ororo...." He kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back, unsure of how she would react. Her eyes were closed and her lips settled. She opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at Kurt. He took this as his cue and pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her more deeply than before. He wrapped his arms and tail around Ororo's waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders. They stood in that position for what seemed an eternity. Kurt ended the kiss and they laid down in the grass and watched the rest of the sunset with drowsy eyes.  
  
" Ich liebe dich, Kurt."  
  
" Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel."  
  
And as the sun set in the horizon and let the world rest, the two lovers were sound asleep each other's arms. 

  
  
Fin

  
German translations:  
  
Danke, mein lieber Freund=Thank you, my dear friend  
  
Ich liebe dich=I love you  
  
Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel=I love you too, my angel (The google.com translator thing makes "auch" "also", so just imagine that Kurt's saying "I love you 'too'" instead of "I love you 'also'", 'kayzies?)  
  
Author's Notes: Well, did you guys like this story? I wrote it after I got the incredibly fluffy feeling of reading ALL of the Kurt/Ororo fluff on FF.Net. Yes, I took the time to read all of those romance fanfics. I would appreciate feedback, but no flames. Thank you for reading this fanfiction of mine and I hope you read my others that I'll put on FF.Net soon! Until then, Auf Wiedersein, mein Freunds!


End file.
